The Big Step
by SereneCalamity
Summary: They have two months left of school. Two months left of Glee Club. One big showcase coming up. But that's not what Finn has on his mind...Finchel. OneShot.


_This was done really quickly, sorry. But I hope it's okay!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

Singing with Finn Hudson was always amazing. Their voices blended perfectly together, as though they were made for each other. So why was it not working? Something was wrong, he kept dropping a note, making mistakes in the lyrics and his heart was obviously not in the song. Rachel Berry finally stopped, turning off the stereo and dropping to her bed, trying not to let her annoyance show on her face. Finn sighed, pulling a chair over from her desk and putting it beside the bed, sitting down also. Rachel flopped backwards staring up at the ceiling. This was going to be their last big show, and Finn was paying no attention.

"What's wrong, Finn?" She asked, trying to keept the frustration out of her voice. "This is important-to all of us. This is our last show. Our last show! And you can't even concentrate." Finn looked over at her, but she was staring at the ceiling and not looking at him.

"Rachel, look at me," Finn said quietly. Rachel pulled herself up and looked over at Finn. "I know this is our last show. Everything is coming so fast, and next year, we're off to college. Can you believe that? All of this, all of us, it's all over." Rachel frowned.

"What do you mean, all of us?" She asked, her eyes probing his. She had a strand of hair falling over her eyes, and he leaned forward brushing it away from her face and hooking it behind her ear, his thumb softly touching her cheek in the process.  
"The Glee Club, the football team...Me and you," Finn bit his lower lip. Rachel frowned.

"That doesn't mean we're over," Rachel told him. "Our Universities, they're not that far apart. We can see each other in the weekends, the holidays, maybe even spend a couple of nights if we don't have late classes-"

"I mean the way we are now, is over," he told her, looking worried as he regarded her. Rachel looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice wobbled.

"I don't want to do this here, right now," Finn stood up. "I have to get home." Rachel jumped up.

"Don't leave, Finn! Please, just tell me what it is!" Her eyes filled. Finn turned, not able to meet eyes with hers. He leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the forehead. "I'll come and pick you up tonight, around seven. And I'll take you out to dinner. There's something I want to talk to you about." Rachel tried to make him stay, pleading with her eyes. He turned and left. Rachel turned, a whimper escaping her lips.

What was happening?

Was he going to break up with her?

* * *

She was confused, but as usual, Rachel dressed her best. She wore a knee length black dress which cut down low in the back and showed slight cleavage paired with a black choker and grey flats. When the doorbell rang, she answered it with a nervous smile. Finn was standing there, in a black button down shirt and jeans, also looking nervous.

"Hey," he began. "You look nice." He told her. She managed a weak smile. "Well, you ready?" She nodded. "Let's go." She followed him to the truck and he opened the door, gentleman as usual. She got in, put on her seatbelt and crossed her legs, crossing her arms across her chest. Finn hopped in the other side and started the truck. They drove in silence, until he pulled up outside a resturant. They got out of the car and made their way inside. They were led to a table for two and they sat down, quickly ordering their dinner and then the awkward silence settled.

"Look, Finn, just tell me what it is," Rachel blurted out. Finn bit his lower lip, looking unbearably cute.

"Let's just wait for dinner," Finn replied, his voice strained. Rachel scowled, nervous and now annoyed that he was keeping it from her. The food arrived, and no comment was made, silence reigning. Finally, dinner was over.

"Tell me what it is, Finn," Rachel began again. Finn nodded, looking down. He reached into his pocket and fumbled around. Finally he pulled something out, something that was concealed in his hand.

"This is, right Rachel? Two more month's and we're done with school, we're off to Uni," he scratched his neck nervously. He fiddled with whatever was in his hand. "And we're not gonna be seeing each other like five or more times a week. I'm not gonna be able to just jump in my car and arrive at your place, or kidnap you in the hallways and spend time with you hiding out in the glee room." Rachel nodded, knowing if she said anything, her voice would choke up. "And I'm gonna miss that. I'm gonna miss that so much." He took a deep breath and looked at her fully for the first time. "And I don't want to spend every day that I have to without you, being without my girlfriend." Rachel cocked her head in confusion. "I want you to be more than that," Finn looked down again, and then began to get off his chair. Rachel's mouth dropped. He kneeled on one knee before her. "Rachel, I love you. Will you marry me?" His voice was shaking-his whole body appeared to me shaking. He opened his hand and a small velvet box was there. Rachel gaped at him as he opened the box, revealing a simple, yet beautiful diamond ring. "Rachel?" There was another wobble in his voice.

"I..." Rachel's voice cracked. "I, uh..." Finn's expression went from nervous to downright sad.

"Rach?" He asked.

"Of course I will," her voice was so soft he could barely hear it. But he did.

"Yes?" He stammered. "Did you say yes?" Rachel's eyes flooded with tears.

"Yes! Of course I said yes!" She dropped to the groundd beside him, and threw her arms around him. "Of course!" Finn's face broke out into a smile, all nervousness had disappeared. Their lips met, and then they broke apart, both still smling.

"Here," he murmured. He took the ring from the box and Rachel put out her hand, barely able to contain a sob which threatened to escape, the tears already spilling down her face.

The ring fit perfectly on her finger.

_Please review xo_


End file.
